Bad Attitude
by Black Spica'92
Summary: Ketika hati dan tubuh terbagi dalam cinta, hasrat, dan kenaifan. Manakah yang akan dipilih mereka? / HunHan-ChanBaek-KaiSoo-SuLay / GENDERSWITCH for All Ukes / Chap 3 'Your Dark-Side' [KaiSoo]
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Attitude**

**Chapter 1 "Curiosity of Butterfly" [HunHan Story]**

**.**

**EXO's fanfiction presented by © Black Spica**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan|ChanBaek|KaiSoo|SuLay**

**Romance/Hurt/Angst**

**Mature rated for some adult scenes(Almost PWP)**

**Warning! Genderswitch for ALL ukes! Out of Character! No Children under 17! Complicated plot! Slight of crack pair but at least will be Official Pairings!**

**Copyright © Meira Hisaka's manga "How to Play a Honor Student" created at 2012 with some changes.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhannie, teman seangkatanmu yang bernama Kim Sehun sangat tampan... Dia juga pintar dalam 'banyak hal'... Ah, tapi kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya dengan baik kan?"

Luhan menatap nanar pada kakaknya yang duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah sambil mengeringkan rambut, bisa ia tebak kakaknya itu pasti baru saja pulang mengajar.

Luhan sendiri yang tadinya ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar justru terhenti demi mendengar celoteh kakaknya itu, ia bergelut dengan pemikirannya sambil memandang jijik pada kakak kandungnya sendiri itu, Zhang Yixing.

Memang apa yang aneh dari memuji seseorang?

Tentu bukan hal aneh dan Luhan bisa menerima hal itu jika yang memuji bukanlah Yixing.

Ia terlampau tahu, apa maksud pujian Yixing tentang laki-laki itu, ia tahu.

Yixing adalah kakak kandungnya, umur mereka terpaut hampir 7 tahun dan Yixing mengajar di sekolahnya sebagai guru matematika. Banyak yang bilang Luhan pun secantik Yixing, mereka benar-benar sempurna. Tapi Luhan justru tidak menyukai predikat itu, mereka di luar tidak pernah tahu tentang betapa buruknya _attitude _Yixing sebagai seorang wanita.

Yixing sudah bersuami, tapi ia justru berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain.

Lebih parahnya lagi laki-laki itu adalah Kim Sehun, teman seangkatannya yang artinya murid kakaknya itu sendiri.

Yixing mungkin berwajah malaikat nan lembut. Tapi jauh dari yang dibayangkan, dia adalah iblis berbalut sayap malaikat. Luhan tak tahu, berapa kali kakaknya itu main belakang dari suaminya.

"Kau sekali-sekali harus mencoba Kim Sehun juga, Luhan sayang..." Tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Yixing lagi, Luhan segera naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya.

Lebih baik ia belajar daripada harus meladeni omongan kakaknya yang tidak ia mengerti itu.

.

.

.

Sementara Yixing adalah iblis berkedok malaikat maka Luhan-lah yang bisa disebut malaikat sesungguhnya. Luhan adalah wanita sempurna yang anggun dan cantik, ia unggul di berbagai macam pelajaran & selalu menjadi yang terbaik.

Luhan suci, berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya, ia terus memegang prinsip hidup sebagai wanita baik-baik karena ia sendiri yakin akan menemukan laki-laki yang baik jika ia terus menjaga sikapnya. Bukankah begitu?

Ia sama sekali tidak ingin hidup seperti kakaknya yang serampangan dan tak ada arah.

.

.

.

Pagi cerah itu Luhan berangkat seperti biasa, seragam SMA Seoul International High School membuatnya terlihat lebih anggun, jangan lupa rambut hitam panjangnya yang ia ikat ke samping kiri, memberi nilai plus karena membuat penampilan Luhan lebih dewasa dan rapi. Ia selalu datang 30 menit lebih awal, dan seringkali kelas masih sepi.

Kaki kecil Luhan melangkah ringan menyusuri koridor, hanya ada beberapa murid yang sudah datang dan mereka selalu menyapa Luhan di sepanjang jalan.

Mereka kenal baik siapa itu Zhang Luhan.

Papan tanda kelas 3A sudah terlihat, Luhan tersenyum simpul. Namun sebelum sempat ia memasuki kelas, perhatiannya teralih pada ruang kesehatan yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan gedung tempat ia berada.

Mata Luhan menangkap sosok kakaknya yang tengah terbaring di salah satu ranjang dengan pakaian yang tak lagi tertutup rapi.

Sontak saja Luhan kaget.

_'Bodoh sekali! Melakukannya disekolah sepagi ini!'_ rutuk Luhan, namun ia sendiri masih terpaku pada posisinya. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat adegan dewasa dengan mata kepalanya.

Bisa ia lihat bagaimana Yixing membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi layaknya seorang pelacur, tubuh kakaknya itu setengah telanjang dengan blus yang masih menggantung di lengan.

Luhan merasa wajahnya panas hanya dengan melihat ekspresi kakaknya.

Perhatiannya tersita pada sosok kakaknya itu hingga ia lihat Yixing memeluk seseorang yang menjadi partner-nya sejak tadi. Posisi Yixing yang membelakangi Luhan membuat sang gadis bermata rusa itu bisa melihat jelas orang yang sejak tadi menikmati tubuh kakaknya.

Kim Sehun!

Mata Luhan lebih terbelalak lagi saat menyadari pria itu melihatnya, menatap tajam kearahnya.

Luhan yang malu bukan main segera pergi memasuki kelas.

Setelah menaruh tasnya, ia hanya mampu menatap nanar meja dihadapannya dengan pikiran yang entah kemana.

Ia kaget, sekaligus takut. Entah kenapa ia takut melihat tatapan laki-laki itu.

"Dia... Mengerikan.." gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi mereka melakukannya terang-terangan di ruang kesehatan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Luhan mengangguk, saat ini sebenarnya istirahat makan siang. Siswa lain sibuk berlalu-lalang mengambil jatah makanan mereka tapi Luhan sendiri hanya mampu menatap lemas pada makanannya. Kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya sama sekali tidak bernafsu untuk sekedar memasukkan sesendok makanan.

"Kakakmu itu guru yang paling dikagumi di kalangan anak-anak kelas 3, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia melakukan hal itu.." Celetuk Chanyeol.

Luhan menghela nafas, ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya bersikap seperti itu. Padahal ia adalah seorang guru yang harusnya menjadi contoh baik.

Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi sedih Luhan segera mengelus lembut rambut hitam Luhan, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, dunianya dan dunia kita berbeda kan? Makanlah dulu..." nasehat Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis, Luhan membalas senyum itu tak kalah manis.

Chanyeol benar, ia tak perlu peduli pada hal semacam itu. Toh ia hidup untuk menjadi baik. Sungguh bersyukur mendapat kekasih sebaik Chanyeol.

Ya, sudah 2 tahun Luhan dan Park Chanyeol berpacaran, mereka adalah 2 murid paling terkenal di sekolah. Tentu karena mereka peraih prestasi teratas dan yang paling dibanggakan oleh guru-guru. Yang lain berpikir memang keduanya sangat cocok. Luhan yang cantik, dan Chanyeol yang tampan di balik kacamatanya. Ditambah lagi mereka berdua mepunyai IQ tinggi yang menjanjikan masa depan cerah.

Jadi, apa lagi yang Luhan butuhkan? Park Chanyeol yang mencintainya saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

Luhan bertugas mengantar buku perpustakaan sore ini. Ia pun bergegas supaya bisa pulang awal dan punya waktu lebih untuk belajar.

"17 buku, ya.. Sudah lengkap.. Hati-hati pulangnya ne?" Pesan Cho Seosaengnim yang kebetulan sedang menjaga perpustakaan.

"Ne, _seosaengnim.. Annyeonghasimnikka_" Pamit Luhan terburu-buru. ia menutup kembali pintu perpustakaan dan bersiap pulang.

Luhan masih melangkah riang saat menyusuri tangga, namun entah kesialan apa yang ia dapat ini, ia justru bertemu dengan Kim Sehun di tangga terakhir.

'_O-omona!' _jerit Luhan dalam hati.

Mengetahui kalau itu adalah sosok Kim Sehun saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Ia berusaha setenang mungkin ketika berpapasan dengan laki-laki yang baginya mengerikan itu.

Tak ada yang ganjil saat bahu mereka berpapasan, hanya Luhan yang merasa begitu takut pada laki-laki ini hingga ia harus memejamkan mata sesaat demi tidak melihat Sehun.

Luhan bernafas lega saat Sehun tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun yang membuatnya takut.

Tapi..

"Zhang Luhan."

Luhan menoleh saat namanya disebut, dan ia menyesal telah menoleh karena yang memanggilnya adalah Sehun.

"Aku penasaran, apa tubuhmu semanis kakakmu?" Sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan yang bersandar pada pegangan tangga, laki-laki yang kini paling ditakuti Luhan itu tersenyum misterius.

Luhan tak mampu berkata-kata, ia merasa dilecehkan namun karena tidak bisa melawan, gadis itu hanya berlalu secepat yang ia bisa.

Ia tak mau berurusan dengan orang berbahaya semacam Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan mencoba membolak-balik buku pelajarannya, tapu berakhir dengan erangan frustasi. Ia kesal karena Sehun begitu menghantuinya.

"Akh! Ini mengerikan..." keluh Luhan sambil membenamkan wajahnya diatas meja.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi biasanya, Luhan menuju kelas bersama temannya. Berusaha melupakan tentang Kim Sehun.

Namun sepertinya situasi sama sekali tak berpihak pada gadis rusa ini. Sementara ia sibuk berbincang sambil menuju kelas, Sehun ada disana. Menunggunya sejak tadi.

Begitu mereka berpapasan, tangan Sehun terulur menarik ikat rambut yang mengikat rapi rambut panjang Luhan seperti biasa.

Luhan sontak saja menoleh sambil memegang rambutnya. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari jaraknya dan Sehun terlampau dekat, ia takut. Gadis itu memilih untuk mundur selangkah. Tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur dekat & bisa Luhan rasakan bibir laki-laki itu memyentuh telinga kanannya.

"Kutunggu di ruang kesehatan istirahat nanti."

Dan setelah tersenyum, Sehun pergi begitu saja. Luhan masih terdiam, detak jantungnya tak terkendali saat ini.

Ia sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sehun, tapi kenapa laki-laki itu nekat mengganggunya. Apa karena Luhan adik dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku tidak mau kesana... Tapi.. Itu hadiah dari Chanyeol.." lirih Luhan sambil berpikir dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Luhan memberanikan datang. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau mendengar bel istirahat akan terasa semengerikan ini. Setelah tak bisa fokus pada pelajaran karena berkutat dengan pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi pria itu.

Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk Luhan membuka pintu geser ruang kesehatan.

Jantung Luhan kembali berdegup kencang saat melihat sosok Sehun yang duduk di salah satu ranjang, tersenyum saat melihat kedatangannya.

"Kau datang?" Pria itu turun, mendekati Luhan.

Luhan seperti seekor domba yang terpojok karena bertemu seekor serigala.

"Kembalikan barangku, sekarang." Luhan mencoba mengancam, namun itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Sehun hanya diam dan tetap mendekati gadis itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukaiku ya?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan yang merasa semakin terancam segera berbalik dan meraih kenop pintu, tapi lagi-lagi harus disayangkan karena tangan namja tinggi bernama Sehun itu lebih dulu menyentuh tangannya sambil memeluk tubuh ramping Luhan.

"Kyahh! Lepashhh!" Luhan berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, Sehun tak kehabisan akal & segera membungkam Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Dipagutnya bibir tipis milik Luhan dengan tak sabar, berusaha membuat gadis itu berhenti memberontak.

"Nghh~" Luhan terus mendorong-dorong bahu Sehun. Yang benar saja! Ia bahkan baru pertama kali ini bertatap langsung, kenapa kejadiannya malah seperti ini.

"Le-phashh!" Luhan masih memberontak, karena kesal Sehun pun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan menjatuhkannya ke atas ranjang, menindihnya supaya tak bisa bergerak.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam huh?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menatap tajam kedalam mata rusa Luhan.

"KAU GILA?! Kau pikir siapa yang akan diam saja jika diperlakukan seperti ini?!" Luhan masih mencoba melepas tangannya yang ditahan Sehun.

Pemilik onyx tajam itu tak peduli, ia justru mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Luhan yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Dikecupnya pelan leher itu, Luhan berjengit kaget. "Ja-jangan!" Merasa tubuhnya disentuh orang lain yang bukan Park Chanyeol membuat Luhan semakin memberontak.

Plakkkk!

Tangan Luhan yang akhirnya bebas dengan kuat menampar pipi kiri Sehun.

Ia menatap nanar pria yang bahkan sudah menyingkap seragamnya itu.. "Brengsek!" Luhan merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur, dan ia tak menyia-nyiakan itu.

Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa entah kemana, yang jelas ia harus menjauh dari laki-laki bermarga Kim itu.

Sementara Sehun terpaku, masih mengusap pipi kirinya yang panas. Entah apa yang salah dengan otak namja tampan itu, tapi ia justru tersenyum simpul.

"Cantik.." gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menemukan sosok Chanyeol di depan kelasnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi ia segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Lu? Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Luhan hanya terdiam tanpa berniat mengadukan kejadian tadi pada Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol yang kekasihnya saja hanya sampai tahap pegangan tangan.

_"A-aniya.._ Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.." Luhan menahan tangisnya. Jika saja Chanyeol menyadari kalau tubuh kekasihnya itu gemetar.

.

.

.

Luhan membasuh tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terbalut busa sabun.

Ditatapnya tubuhnya sendiri di depan cermin, tanpa sadar gadis cantik itu menutup matanya sendiri. Merasakan bagaimana tadi siang namja bernama Kim Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya.

Jantungnya berdebar keras merasakan setiap bagian yang disentuh pria itu memanas. Membayangkan kejadian tadi siang saja membuatnya kehilangan logika. Dan detik berikutnya Luhan tersentak, kembali ke alam sadar dan menolak pemikiran tentang Sehun jauh-jauh.

_'Aku ini kenapa?'_ keluhnya.

.

.

.

Tapi Luhan seperti tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, siang berikutnya sepulang sekolah ia mengikuti rasa penasaran yang membawanya kembali ke ruang kesehatan.

Kim Sehun disana.

"Kembalikan milikku.." kali ini Luhan mencoba lebih berani.

Sehun memainkan ikat rambut berwarna biru muda itu di tangannya, "Kemarilah, dan ambil sendiri.." tawarnya membuat rasa penasaran sang kupu-kupu semakin menggila.

Didekatinya pria berambut blonde itu, dan ketika ia sampai dihadapannya, Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan. Membawa gadis cantik itu terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Hibur aku sampai aku puas, akan kuberikan milikmu sebagai bayarannya.." bisik Sehun seduktif dengan nafas yang menerpa lembut telinga Luhan. Luhan sendiri menahan bahu Sehun tapi tubuhnya justru terasa tak bertulang karena biskkan Sehun tadi.

Dan semua mengalir begitu saja, dimulai dari ciuman dan pagutan lembut Sehun di bibir Luhan, tangan pria itu mengangkat seragam Luhan pelan.

Tak ada perlawanan, dan itu membuat Sehun lebih leluasa. "Urmhh..." Bagus! Luhan sepertinya kehilangan akal sehat dan justru menerima perlakuan Sehun. Sentuhan dan cumbuan Sehun ia terima begitu saja. Entah bagaimana tapi tubuhnya terasa membutuhkan sentuhan Sehun saat ini.

"Mhhh~" Ia mengangkat wajahnya, membuka celah selebar-lebarnya supaya Sehun bisa menjamah leher putih itu. Tangan Luhan pun perlahan sudah melingkar manis di leher Sehun. Sementara tngan pria itu dengan berani menyusup kedalam bagian bawah milik Luhan, mengelus bagian sensitif gadis itu.

"Akh!" Luhan berjengit kaget saat bagian itu disentuh, sementara Sehun menyeringai. Ia suka ekspresi tadi, Luhan sang gadis kebanggaan sekolah kini bertekuk lutut untuknya.

"Maaf, aku bukan tipe penyabar..." bisik Sehun nyaris tanpa suara.

Sslebb..

"Ngahhh!" Luhan meremas bahu Sehun telunjuk panjang milik Sehun menembusnya. Kepalanya pusing mendadak karena di dera rasa nikmat yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Dia mencampakkanku.." Sehun menambah 2 jari lainnya disana dan menggerakkannya keluar masuk.

Luhan terdiam demi mendengar Sehun, meski sulit untuk fokus sementara jari namja itu tengah memanjakannya.

"Dia yang pertama mengundangku, hingga aku benar-benar menyukainya... Aku tak peduli saat suaminya mengancamku berkali-kali.. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mencampakkanku.." Sehun mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Hari itu saat kau melihatnya, dia mengakhiri semua dengan alasan bosan padaku.."

Luhan bisa merasakan getaran di suara Sehun. Apa namja ini sedang menahan tangisnya?

"Seorang istri... Guru.. Lebih tua dari orang-orang di sekelilingku.. Mengharapkan orang seperti itu sungguh bodoh kan?" Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Memberi gadis itu ciuman dan hisapan ringan tanpa menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang keluar masuk tubuh Luhan.

"Mhhh..." Luhan tak mampu berkata-kata, tapi mendengar kalimat sendu itu membuat tangannya segera mengelus bagian belakang kepala Sehun. Ada simpatik di hatinya karena merasa Sehun hanyalah korban kakaknya.

"Uhhhh~" Sehun menyentuh tepat di titik sensitif Luhan namun kemudian ia melepas jarinya. Luhan menghela nafas berat, sebenarnya ada rasa kecewa dan kesal karena pria itu tak membiarkannya mencapai ledakan itu.

"Kau suka humm? Kakakmu yang mengajarkanku segalanya. Kau ingin lagi?" Luhan menatap tajam pada lelaki itu, dengan cepat ia bangun dan membenahi seragamnya.

_'Sial! Aku seperti mainan baginya ..' _Luhan murka.

Sehun sendiri membiarkan Luhan lolos kali ini karena ia rasa cukup. "Datanglah padaku jika kau menginginkan lebih, aku bisa memberikan sesuatu yang tak pernah kau tahu.." godanya.

Luhan hanya melempar tatapan sinis sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Gadis itu.. Kalau marah kenapa semakin cantik?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Seperti sebuah perangkap berlapiskan madu, pelan-pelan Luhan sang kupu-kupu terus mendekati perangkap Sehun.

Dengan alasan ingin meminta kembali barangnya, berpura-pura terjebak dalam perangkap manis itu, ia menikmati semua yang ia lakukan dengan Sehun.

Bahkan perlahan, Luhan sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang ikat rambut hadiah dari Chanyeol yang disita oleh Sehun. Ia hanya mengikuti insting tubuhnya yang menginginkan Sehun lebih dan lebih.

"Nghh Ahh.."

"Kau manis.. Aku suka saat kau menjadi penurut seperti ini." jemari Sehun bergerak halus mengusap bibir Luhan yang terbaring di bawahnya.

Luhan membuka mata saat merasakan sentuhan itu, dilihatnya Sehun dengan rambut yang terjatuh dan sedikit basah, dada bidang yang selalu menghangatkannya dan mata tajam yang kini justru menatapnya lembut.

Luhan tak mengerti, entah sejak kapan ia tertarik pada pria ini. Bukankah ia sudah memiliki Chanyeol?

Tapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong tentang bagaimana perasaannya yang berkembang belakangan ini. Meski awalnya hanya karena seks.

"Anggh~ Sehunaaahh.." Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun ketika lelaki itu membawa kejantanannya masuk kedalam tubuh Luhan.

"Ughhh..." Sehun berusaha menembus Luhan yang benar-benar belum pernah disentuh siapapun.

Terasa susah memang menggerakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Luhan yang begitu sempit, tapi itu justru memberi sensasi yang ia suka. Luhan begitu hebat.

"Sehunaahh.." Luhan tak menyadari sejak kapan mulutnya dengan lancang memanggil nama itu. Ia sempurna terbius oleh Sehun. Padahal ia tahu jelas mereka sama sekali tidak terkait hubungan selain partner seks, bahkan ia tahu kalau pria yang selalu memberinya kenikmatan ini hanya mencintai kakaknya.

Tapi ia tak peduli, ia sepenuhnya telah terjerat ke dalam pesona seorang Kim Sehun.

"Arkhhhh!"

Luhan menjerit ketika Sehun memberinya orgasme yang begitu dahsyat. Sekelilingnya berubah putih, ia merasa pusing dan lemas.

Tapi perlahan matanya terbuka saat mendengar geraman Sehun dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya.

Ia menatap sayu pada pria diatasnya yang kini penuh berkeringat.

Tangan gadis itu terulur menggapai wajah Sehun, "Ajari aku menjadi seperti kakak.. Beritahu aku, bagaimana caranya supaya kau bisa mencintaiku.."

Sehun yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

"Kau berbeda dengannya.. Kau seperti malaikat.." entah apa yang dimaksud Sehun, ia hanya mengatakan itu dan menikmati kecantikan Luhan. Jika bisa ia jujur sekarang, sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan betapa ia mencintai kupu-kupu ini. Tapi ia tak ingin lebih egois lagi dan mengekangnya. Sudah cukup dengan selama ini mereguk kenikmatan dari Luhan.

Grekkkkk~

Kedua orang yang belum berganti posisi sejak mendapat orgasme tadi itu menoleh kaget begitu pintu kelas terbuka menampakkan sosok tinggi yang begitu familiar.

Park Chanyeol.

Ia terdiam dengan pandangan kosong di ambang pintu itu.

"Aku mendengar suara Luhan dari sini..." ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca sama sekali. "Kalian..." Chanyeol yang tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya lagi karena merasa apa yang ia lihat sudah cukup pun mengambil langkah menjauh. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

"Chanyeol!" Yah, Katakan Luhan plin-plan karena masih mengharapkan Chanyeol.

Ia hampir saja pergi menyusul siswa nomor satu di sekolah itu jika saja Sehun tak menahan tangannya.

"Lupakan dia, kumohon.. Tetaplah denganku.." pinta Sehun dengan nada serius. Luhan yang bingung hanya menatap nanar, "Jangan dekati aku lagi.." begitu mendapat keputusan, ia pun menepis tangan Sehun dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

2 Minggu sudah sejak kejadian itu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Luhan. Sehun pun tak lagi mengganggunya.

Luhan terpuruk dalam dilema-nya sendiri. Tak tahu harus memilih siapa antara Chanyeol dan Sehun..

Ia merasa harus memilih Chanyeol tapi entah kenapa hatinya pun tak bisa menolak Sehun.

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, ia hanya berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya sejak tadi. Perasaannya kacau luar biasa.

Ckrekk~

Gadis bermata rusa itu menoleh dan mendapati sang kakak yang memegang kenop pintu.

Mereka hanya saling tatap beberapa saat sampai Yixing menghela nafas. "Tadinya aku ingin meminjam buku tugas minggu ini padamu, tapi kelihatannya kau sibuk."

Luhan terdiam, tak berani menatap kakaknya kali ini.

"Nanti saja aku kembali.." Yixing menarik kenop pintu dan sebelum pintu kamar Luhan sempurna tertutup, ia bergumam lirih.

"Kau benar-benar mirip denganku, Luhannie..." dan menyeringai tanpa bisa diartikan

Luhan hanya terpaku menatap kepergian Kakaknya dan merenungi kata-kata terakhir tadi.

.

.

.

Namja berambut blonde itu menatap langit sejak 5 menit yang lalu, tak ada yang ia lakukan belakangan ini selain menyendiri di loteng sekolah.

Zhang Luhan sepertinya membawa banyak perubahan baginya, ia tak lagi memikirkan Yixing entah sejak kapan. Hanya Luhan yang ada di pikirannya. Ia lah yang jatuh kedalam pesona Luhan, bukan sebaliknya.

Tapi ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui itu, ia masih berkecil hati mengingat statusnya dan Luhan yang berbanding terbalik.

"Hhah.." Namja itu akhirnya bangkit hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, berjalan gontai menuju pintu masuk gedung sekolah tapi tangannya terhenti ketika pintu itu justru terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Sehun tak percaya begitu mendapati sosok yang mengganggunya belakangan ini kini berdiri di depannya.

"Se-sehunah.."

Luhan sendiri merasa lidahnya kelu, tapi akhirnya ia berjalan pelan mendekati tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya sekarang.

"Mianhae.. Ternyata aku hanya ingin jadi milikmu. Aku ingin memilikimu..."

Sehun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan, ia lega mendengar itu dan berharap kali ini Luhan lah yang benar-benar akan terus menemaninya.

Dan di balik pelukan itu, Luhan hanya menyeringai.

.

.

.

S_iapa yang ingin terus jadi anak baik?_

_Apakah aku tidak boleh menjadi egois?_

_Bukankah aku sama sepertimu, kakak?_

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 1 "Curiosity of Butterfly" END**

Halo.. Saya newbie dalam per-ff-an EXO jd mohon maaf kalo tidak berkenan.

Chapter 1 finished, fyi.. Fanfic ini bakal bercerita tentang 4 pairing utama yang udah saya sebutin diatas. Masing-masing chapter bakal berfokus ke pairing yang beda tapi gak menutup kemungkinan pairing lain bakal ikut lagi.

Meski setiap chapter beda, tp **semua tokoh ada di satu timeline yang sama** jadi cerita di setiap chapter bakal berhubungan so, baca pelan-pelan ya.

Mungkin alurnya kecepetan karena saya ambil dari komik, ya namanya juga belajar ^^

Ohya sedikit bocoran, chapter depan bakal jadi story ChanBaek.. Ada yang minat lanjut? ^^

Gomawo~

.

.

.

.

Sign

**Black Spica.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Attitude**

**Chapter 2 "Craving Moratorium" [ChanBaek Story]**

**.**

**EXO's fanfiction presented by © Black Spica**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan|ChanBaek|KaiSoo|SuLay**

**Romance/Hurt/Angst**

**Mature rated for some adult scenes(Almost PWP)**

**Warning! Genderswitch for ALL ukes! Out of Character! No Children under 17! Complicated plot! Slight of crack pair but at least will be Official Pairings!**

**Copyright © Meira Hisaka's manga "How to Play a Honor Student" created at 2012 with some changes.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kadang aku terus bertanya pada diriku sendiri.._

_Apakah aku lahir ke dunia ini karena diinginkan?_

_Apakah benar-benar ada yang menginginkanku?_

_._

_._

_._

"Pagi, Sehuna~"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat terang memasuki ruang kelas yang masih sepi.

Hampir sempurna sepi.

Hanya ada seorang namja dengan kemeja seragam berwarna putih yang membenamkan wajahnya didalam dekapan lengannya sendiri diatas meja.

Tapi karena terusik oleh sapaan tadi ia pun mengangkat wajah dan mendapati gadis cantik bermata kecil yang 3 tahun belakangan menjadi sahabat baiknya kini sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya

"Oh.. Kau datang, Baekhyun-ah?" namja bernama Kim Sehun itu hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambai ringan pada gadis itu, Byun Baekhyun.

Senyum manis Baekhyun mengembang bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang mendekati meja Sehun.

Ia duduk tepat didepan Sehun dan mengamati sahabatnya itu.

Rambut _blonde _Sehun terlihat agak berantakan, dan wajah laki-laki itu terlihat begitu murung tak seperti biasanya.

"Kau terlihat tak bersemangat.. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun, khawatir sepertinya.

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Masih kasus yang sama, aku rasanya hampir mati karena begitu mencintai Zhang seongsaenim..." ada sirat luka dalam tatapan Sehun.

Ya, Baekhyun tahu betul kalau Sehun begitu tergila-gila pada Zhang Yixing, guru matematika mereka. Dan hal terhebat lainnya adalah, ia justru memendam perasaan pada Sehun sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk sekedar memberitahu Sehun, karena orang yang ia sukai justru menyukai seorang guru yang sudah menjadi istri orang lain.

Menyedihkan memang...

"Aku tahu ini semua hanya main-main.. Tapi kenapa aku malah begini serius padanya.."

Suara Sehun bergetar, Baekhyun terperangah saat melihat setetes airmata merambat pelan di pipi Sehun. Ia menangis?

"Sehunah~"

"Ah, maaf... Padahal aku kan laki-laki.." Hanya sesaat sampai Sehun menghapus airmata itu.

Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terus mendengarkan keluhan Sehun pun tersenyum prihatin, ia sedih melihat keadaan Sehun yang dilihat darimanapun memang sedang dipermainkan oleh Zhang seosaengnim.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti perasaanmu Sehuna~" Baekhyun memberanikan diri membelai helaian rambut Sehun, berusaha memberi ketenangan.

Sehun tersenyum lega, "Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah... Aku beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu."

Gadis berambut lurus sebahu itu ikut tersenyum, "Ya... Itulah gunanya teman."

.

Jika harus jujur, sebenarnya Baekhyun amat sangat membenci Zhang seosaengnim.

Perempuan bersuami itu tega-teganya datang, merebut perhatian Sehun, dan menjadikan Sehun mainannya.

Bukan sekali dua kali Baekhyun memergoki guru dan murid itu _having sex_ atau sekedar _making out_ di ruang kesehatan seusai sekolah, dan ia benci hal itu.

Sempat Baekhyun berpikir untuk membocorkan hal ini ke seluruh sekolah tapi melihat keadaan Sehun, ditambah airmata tadi membuatnya hanya bungkam.

Ia tak mau menghancurkan kepercayaan Sehun untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berangkat lebih awal seperti biasa, karena ia tahu Sehun bahkan sudah lebih awal ada di sekolah saat ini.

Tentu saja, apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menemui guru jalang itu.

Pagi itu saat berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya, ia melihat seorang gadis yang menempati tempat kedua dalam _black-list_nya.

Zhang Luhan.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya seolah ia tengah terburu-buru.

Mendapati bahwa kini Luhan berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan membuatnya menyeringai senang.

Brukkh!

"Aduh!"

Ya, ini kesempatan untuk sengaja menubrukkan bahu Luhan, Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan luar biasa sinis setelah berhasil menerjang bahu gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku.."

Tepat seperti dugaan, Luhan meminta maaf duluan dan Baekhyun tidak peduli hal itu. Setelah membungkuk pada Baekhyun, Luhan kembali berbalik dan berjalan.

Baekhyun melihat seorang pria tinggi berkacamata yang sepertinya menunggu Luhan tak jauh dari sana.

Baekhyun membenci mereka, Zhang Luhan dan Park Chanyeol.

Disamping kenyataan bahwa Luhan adalah adik dari Yixing, ia juga membenci pasangan idiot yang selalu terlihat sempurna itu.

'Cih, kenapa masih saja ada orang yang berhubungan dengan begitu naif?' pikirnya setelah berhenti menatap pasangan idiot itu.

.

.

Dan lagi-lagi saat kembali ke kelas ia mendapati Sehun yang terduduk lesu dengan tatapan menerawang ke luar jendela.

Harus diakui, Baekhyun benci ini.

Sejak pertama kali Sehun dekat dengan Zhang seosaengnim ia selalu merasa terabaikan, dan ia benci saat melihat Sehun berubah menjadi murung.

"Sehunah.. Aku membawa _sandwich _hari ini, kau pasti belum sarapan lagi kan?"

"Ditolak."

Baekhyun masih tersenyum namun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis cantik itu, dan ia tersenyum cerah—berlawanan dengan hal yang ia katakan.

"Aku sudah ditolak oleh Zhang saenim."

Baekhyun melotot tak percaya.

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang sudah bosan, dan memintaku menghentikan ini semua... Aku tahu suatu saat hari ini pasti akan terjadi.. Tapi..."

Sehun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, hanya senyum cerahnya kini berubah menjadi senyum miris sarat luka.

Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak mendekati Sehun dan memeluk laki-laki itu.

Dengan posisinya yang berdiri sementara Sehun duduk, ia mendekap kepala Sehun di dadanya.

"Kalau begitu, lupakan dia... Kali ini biarkan aku yang mengisi ruang itu." Baekhyun mencoba mengambil kesempatan kali ini.

Sehun yang menyadari arah pembicaraan ini segera melepas pelukan Baekhyun, menatap aneh pada gadis itu.

Baekhyun menatap tak kalah bingung dari Sehun yang melepasnya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku? Ada yang salah dengan pengakuan seorang gadis yang sudah menyimpan perasaannya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu?"

Sehun makin menatap tak mengerti, bukan.. Bukan ini yang ingin ia dengar dari Baekhyun.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyadari maksud dari perhatianku selama ini.. Aku mencintaimu saat kau justru mencintai seorang wanita yang umurnya jauh diatas umurmu dan dia sudah menikah!"

"Baek—"

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu kau selalu bermain dengannya setelah pulang sekolah, harusnya kau sadar, kau hanya dijadikan budak seks dan pelarian guru jalang itu!"

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan melayang mulus di pipi kiri Baekhyun.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Sementara Baekhyun _shock_, tak sedikitpun ia mengira akan mendapat tamparan dari Sehun.

"Kita teman... Hanya itu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa menjadikanmu seperti Zhang saenim.." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

Lututnya melemas dan ia jatuh begitu saja.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa aku selalu tidak diinginkan?" Baekhyun menatap nanar pada dinding dan ruang kelas yang juga seolah menertawakannya.

Airmatanya meluncur saling berkejaran.

.

_"Byun Baekhyun! Kapan kau bisa mencontoh kakakmu? Kau hanya terus menyusahkan orang tua!"_

_"Umma tahu sendiri kan, Baekhyun itu kesalahan.. Harusnya dia tak ada di keluarga ini."_

_"Kau hanya pelarian, jangan merasa jadi pacar!"_

_"Jadi selama ini kau bermain belakang dengan kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun?! Kupikir kita teman..."_

_"Orang sepertimu harusnya tak ada di dunia ini!"_

_._

"AAARGHH!"

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, dan Baekhyun tak pernah merasa seburuk ini.

Sehun benar-benar mendiamkannya sepanjang kelas berlangsung dan istirahat. Ia telah menghancurkan hubungannya sendiri dengan Kim Sehun.

Dan itu yang membuatnya sekarang berjalan sempoyongan karena penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran menyebalkan.

Ia merasa semakin tak diharapkan, padahal ia pikit Sehun satu-satunya orang yang menginginkannya.

Tapi ternyata sama, Sehun tak bisa menerimanya. Kini ia yakin, tak ada satupun orang yang menginginkannya di dunia ini.

"Lalu kenapa aku hidup?" lirih Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tertekan.

Karena pusing, Baekhyun berusaha bersandar di dinding sesaat, ia benar-benar benci keadaan ini.

"Kembalikan milikku..!"

Baekhyun melirik pada ruang kesehatan yang ada di belakangnya, tempat suara tadi berasal.

Ho.. Masih ada orang disana setelah Sehun dan Zhang seongsaenim tak lagi menggunakannya?

Tunggu... Bisa saja kan orang itu...

Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju pintu ruang kesehatan dan membukanya sedikit.

Ternyata benar itu Sehun!

Jantung Baekhyun nyaris berhenti saat melihat bagaimana dua orang berbeda jenis kini berada di salah satu ranjang ruang itu.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya seolah nyaris keluar saat melihat bahwa perempuan yang ada di bawah tubuh Sehun bukanlah lagi Zhang seosaengnim tapi justru adik dari guru itu.

Zhang Luhan!

Bisa ia lihat bagaimana tangan Sehun merambat menyingkap seragam gadis itu sementara bibirnya terbenam di leher sang gadis.

Baekhyun benci melihat ekspresi Luhan yang menurutnya seperti pelacur saat ini.

Jadi begini? Menjadikan adik dari orang yang dicintainya sebagai pelarian? Kenapa? Karna mereka mirip?

'Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa justru Zhang Luhan?'

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga terluka karena menahan amarahnya.

Namun kemudian Baekhyun menyeringai berbahaya.

Ya, mereka yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan ini harus menerima akibatnya.. Dan ia tahu langkah kecil yang bisa membuat keduanya hancur secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

3 hari berlalu sejak saat itu, Sehun seringkali menatap heran pada Baekhyun yang berubah.

Gadis itu tak lagi menampakkan wajah sedih, sebaliknya ia justru bersikap mengacuhkan Sehun.

Apa ia berniat ingin membuat Sehun merasa menyesal dengan mengacuhkan laki-laki itu? Maka Sehun tak peduli, ia bahkan sudah menemukan seekor kupu-kupu cantik dalam genggamannya saat ini.

Tapi dugaan Sehun tentang sikap kekanakkan Baekhyun yang mengacuhkan agar ia menyesal ternyata salah.

Lebih dari yang ia tahu, Baekhyun yang sesungguhya justru lebih berbahaya.

.

.

.

Kelas 3A sudah sepi sejak bel pulang berbunyi, hanya ada seorang namja berambut madu yang masih berkutat dengan buku-buku.

Sesekali ia membetulkan kacamatanya.

Grekk..

Kegiatannya harus terganggu saat pintu ruang kelas yang sepi itu ditutup, dan laki-laki yang kita kenal sebagai Park Chanyeol itu menatap ragu pada gadis yang kini berdiri di depan pintu, tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Byun Baekhyun? Ada perlu apa?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Laki-laki tampan itu menegakkan tubuh saat Baekhyun justru duduk diatas mejanya setelah berhasil menyingkirkan setumpuk buku-buku sialan yang tak pernah lepas dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Perasaan Chanyeol menjadi tidak enak.

"Kau tidak lelah terus belajar seperti ini? Kalau kau butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan pikiranmu.. Aku bisa memberikannya.." Jemari lentik milik Baekhyun dengan lancang menelusuri rahang tegas Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud.." Chanyeol segera menepis tangan Baekhyun dan membereskan buku-bukunya, beranjak secepat mungkin karena merasa gadis di hadapannya ini sangat berbahaya.

Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tak membiarkan Chanyeol lepas begitu saja, ia menarik lengan Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat pria tinggi itu menghentikan langkah.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, sayang? Kita bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa.." perlahan Baekhyun turun dari meja Chanyeol dan menggerakkan kedua lengannya untuk melingkari pinggang pria itu.

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku saat tahu Baekhyun sempurna memeluknya dari belakang dan merasakan kepala gadis itu menyandar nyaman di punggung lebarnya.

Masih disadarkan logika, Chanyeol buru-buru melepas tangan Baekhyun dan berbalik.

"Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya?"

"_Simple_.. Aku hanya menginginkanmu, Park Chanyeol.." Kali ini jari-jari lentik Baekhyun justru nakal membuka kancing seragamnya sendiri hingga Chanyeol bisa melihat bahu putih gadis itu yang perlahan tersingkap.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa dariku jika itu yang kau inginkan."

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat hebat.. Dan aku ingin merasakannya langsung."

"Maaf, aku bukan pria semacam itu, Byun Baekhyun.." Chanyeol membuka pintu kali ini benar-benar berniat pergi.

"Zhang Luhan... Kekasihmu itu juga sekarang sedang melakukannya kok."

Baekhyun kembali berhasil menahan langkah Chanyeol.

"Setiap hari.. Sepulang sekolah ia selalu 'bermain' dengan Kim Sehun di ruang kesehatan.. Aku yakin hari inipun mereka disana, dan kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri.." Baekhyun kembali merapikan seragamnya saat merasa ini cukup, dan ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol sambil berbisik.

"Kau boleh mendatangiku kapanpun kau mau.." Gadis itu kembali menyeringai setelah menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang menegang.

Ditinggalkannya pria itu begitu saja, ia harus kembali ke kelas mengambil tas dan bersiap melihat adegan dramatis berikutnya.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki kecil Baekhyun begitu tenang, kini tak ada lagi yang membuatnya takut.

Dan benar saja, saat melewati koridor ia menatap di kejauhan sosok Chanyeol tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas 2A.

'Oh.. Kali ini bukan di ruang kesehatan?' Baekhyun hanya terdiam menyaksikan tontonan gratis itu. Melihat bagaimana rahang Chanyeol mengeras dan membuat mata namja itu menatap nanar ke dalam kelas.

"Aku mendengar suara Luhan dari sini, Kalian..." Namja tinggi itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan justru melangkah pergi dengan tangan terkepal erat.

Tepat seperti yang Baekhyun perkirakan.

Setelah Park Chanyeol menjauh, sosok Luhan yang berlari dengan derai airmata mengejarnya. Dan tak lama Sehun dengan seragam yang berantakan juga keluar dari ruangan kelas itu, menatap sendu pada kepergian sosok Luhan yang lebih memilih untuk mengejar Chanyeol.

Tak lama, saat mata Sehun sudah tak mendapati Luhan ia baru menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun yang tak jauh darinya.

Melihat gadis itu menyeringai membuat Sehun agak kesal.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Baekhyun yang justru berjalan santai melewatinya.

"Tak ada.." jawab gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sudut-sudut Seoul International high school mulai sepi, lagi-lagi saatnya pulang sekolah dan satu persatu para murid meninggalkan kelas.

Namun disini, masih ada dua murid yang kelihatannya betah di sekolah. Mereka justru menggunakkan gudang alat olahraga sebagai tempat mereka bercinta.

Si gadis terbaring lemah diatas sebuah matras empuk sementara sang laki-laki yang kini menguasai tubuhnya sibuk mencium lehernya.

"Anghh~ Pelan, Chanyeol-ah.."

Gadis itu—Byun Baekhyun mengeluh saat laki-laki diatasnya dengan tidak sabar mengigit leher putihnya.

Tunggu..

'Chanyeol-ah' itu.. Park Chanyeol?

Ya, tepat.

Sehari setelah kejadian Chanyeol memergoki kekasihnya yang ternyata bermain belakang, ia mendatangi Baekhyun dan menagih janji gadis itu.

Baekhyun yang didatangi Chanyeol saat selesai praktek olahraga tentu saja gembira bukan main, ia mengajak Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya ke gudang itu dan percaya atau tidak, Chanyeol segera menyerangnya seperti binatang buas.

Baekhyun kini membiarkan Chanyeol bergerak sesukanya, ia tak bisa menolak terutama saat Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya dan membuangnya sembarang.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol bukan laki-laki yang buruk rupa meski ia culun. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu kalau di balik kacamata itu, Chanyeol begitu sempurna.

"Hmhhh~" Gadis itu melenguh pelan karena kini tubuh polosnya tersapu udara dingin.

Chanyeol berhasil menelanjanginya, dan Baekhyun hampir saja lupa kalau laki-laki berambut madu ini seorang amatir.

Bagaimana bisa setiap gerakannya justru terasa begitu hebat?

Membuka matanya yang semula terpejam rapat, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini berusaha memasuki tubuhnya. Gadis cantik itu berpegangan pada lengan kokoh Chanyeol sambil menikmati setiap inchi kulit tubuh Chanyeol yang memasukinya.

"Anghh.. Yeol-ah...! Shh.."

Baekhyun melempar wajahnya ke arah kiri begitu Chanyeol langsung bergerak, bahkan namja ini tak membiarkannya untuk sekedar mengambik nafas.

"Mnghh... Ah..." Baekhyun menggapai-gapai tengkuk Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat sementara tubuhnya terhentak kuat.

Chanyeol luar biasa.

Itu yang ia tahu saat merasakan langsung bagaimana laki-laki tinggi itu menguasai tubuhnya, membuatnya seperti seorang pelacur karena merengek meminta lebih dan lebih lagi.

Baekhyun harus menghentikan pemikirannya sesaat ketika setetes air jatuh mengenai pipinya.

Ia membuka mata dan menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Chanyeol. Kedua mata itu terlihat basah, Chanyeol menangis?

Baekhyun benci mengatakan ini tapi ia merasa harus memeluk Chanyeol yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh.

Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk bangun meski tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, ia membawa tubuhnya duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol tanpa memutus kontak tubuh mereka. Mendekap Chanyeol dalam pelukannya dan memintanya untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Namun Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa!"

Chanyeol segera membawa tubuh Baekhyun kembali berbaring dan memberinya kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

Ya, Chanyeol kini memperlakukannya seperti seorang pelacur. Tapi Baekhyun rela.. Asal itu demi Chanyeol.

Meski sebenarnya ia bosan dipermainkan oleh airmata laki-laki.

.

Langkah Baekhyun terasa berat selama memasuki ruang musik.

Sedikit banyak, kegiatannya bersama Chanyeol tadi mempengaruhinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat ruangan itu sudah kosong dan dengan mata berbinar ia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah piano besar di sudut ruangan.

Tak sabar ia meletakkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts.

Sebuah intro _Debussy Clair de Lune _mengalun begitu saja, lembut dan tenang.

Baekhyun menatap jari-jarinya yang begitu lincah menyentuh tuts demi tuts.

Ia bukan seorang jenius dalam bermain piano sebenarnya, hanya saja sejak satu setengah tahun terakhir ini ia selalu menjadikan piano sebagai temannya.

Ia hanya bisa memainkan 3 lagu, _Debussy Clair de Lune, Kiss the Rain, dan River Flow in You _yang semuanya merupakan instrumen sedih. Tanpa kata-kata ia hanya terus menjadikan piano menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah hingga selalu airmatanya berjatuhan begitu saja.

Meskipun piano tak akan pernah memberi solusi pada masalahmu, setidaknya ia tak akan menceritakan itu pada orang lain. Itu yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

Karena ia tak ingin lagi percaya pada siapapun.

.

.

Baekhyun datang ke sebuah klub malam setelah memberi tahu namanya pada petugas yang berjaga, awalnya ia ragu karena tidak mungkin ia yang jelas-jelas terlihat sebagai anak SMA akan diperbolehkan masuk kesana.

Tapi ternyata orang yang mengundangnya sudah mengatur sedemikian rupa. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan 'pemiliknya', Park Chanyeol.

Dengan kaus serta jeans panjang yang pas membalut kakinya, Baekhyun mendekati meja dimana Chanyeol berada.

"Baek?"

Dilihatnya Chanyeol bersama dua orang laki-laki lain yang membawa wanita di kanan-kirinya, hanya Chanyeol yang tidak bersama wanita.

Dan laki-laki itu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya ketika mendapati orang yang ia tunggu.

Baekhyun sedikit berjengit saat aroma alkohol menyengat segera menyapanya, namun rangkulan Chanyeol begitu membantu.

Dia membawa Baekhyun bersandar di bahu kanannya dan aroma maskulin yang selalu Baekhyun cium dari tubuh Chanyeol membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Kedatangannya disana membuat Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol hanya ingin punya alasan untuk bisa keluar. Selama perbincangan tadi dengan teman-temannya, Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman ditambah dengan wanita-wanita berpakaian minim di sekeliling teman-teman Chanyeol.

Oke, Baekhyun bukan gadis suci. Tapi ia juga bukan pelacur terang-terangan seperti itu, ia hanya melakukannya pada Chanyeol dan bahkan Chanyeol adalah yang pertama baginya.

Setelah berpamitan pada yang lain, Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun keluar dan membawa ke tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

"Kau menyuruhku bangun hanya untuk menjemputmu, huh?" kesal Baekhyun karena ia terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya dan demi Tuhan! Keluar dari rumah di jam 2 pagi.

"Akan kubayar itu dengan tempat tidur nyaman malam ini." Dengan terburu-buru Chanyeol membawa mobilnya menyusuri gelapnya Seoul pagi itu.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun terpojok menghantam dinding lift, Chanyeol yang tak tahan memanfaatkan sepinya lift untuk menyentuh Baekhyun sebagai pemanasan.

"Akh..!" Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Chanyeol saat laki-laki yang tak mempunyai status apa-apa dengannya itu mencium seluruh bagian lehernya.

"Y-yeol-ahh..." Baekhyun selalu menyerah jika Chanyeol sudah memulainya, ia terlalu hebat untuk dilawan. Dan lift yang mereka tumpangi tiba di lantai 7 tempat kamar Chanyeol berada.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun tak sabar dan Baekhyun sendiri tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, sebuah malam panjang. Chanyeol berbohong soal tempat tidur nyaman!

.

.

Minggu pagi, dan Chanyeol terbangun dengan Baekhyun disampingnya.

Masih terlalu awal untuk bangun sebenarnya, mengingat mereka baru tidur jam lima pagi dan ini baru jam delapan.

Tapi ternyata ada hal lain yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan, mengamati Baekhyun yang terlelap damai di sisinya. Ia begitu tenang.

Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa bisa sedamai ini ketika melihat seorang perempuan yang sempat ia benci kini tertidur nyaman di sampingnya.

Jika tertidur seperti ini, Baekhyun sama sekali tak terlihat jahat. Ia hanya seorang gadis lemah yang seperti meminta dipeluk saat ini.

Chanyeol membawa jarinya mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang cukup _chubby_, halus. Bibir gadis itu terbuka sedikit hingga mengundang Chanyeol untuk menciumnya.

Sesuatu yang tak pernah Chanyeol lakukan saat Baekhyun sadar.

Ya, Chanyeol tak pernah melibatkan ciuman dalam percintaan mereka. Tak sekalipun.

Tapi kali ini entah dorongan darimana, ia justru menekan dan melumat pelan bibir Baekhyun yang terasa manis.

Ia pasti sudah gila karena menginginkan gadis ini menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

Dan begitu seterusnya, Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya tempat Chanyeol melepas seluruh perasaan, dengan penyatuan tubuh tentunya.

Baekhyun sendiri mendapati debaran aneh setiap kali berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Terlebih saat tahu, Chanyeol tetap menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu saat di sekolah bedanya ia tak lagi dekat dengan si primadona, Zhang Luhan.

Hanya Baekhyun yang mengetahui tentang kepribadian Chanyeol yang lain. Chanyeol yang ternyata agresif dan tidak mau kalah di atas ranjang. Laki-laki itu seperti memiliki _alter-ego_.

.

.

Hampir 2 minggu sejak pertama kali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menyetujui hubungan ini.

Entah hubungan apa..

Karena nyatanya Chanyeol seperti hanya menjadikannya sebagai budaknya. Tapi Baekhyun pun tidak keberatan, ia menikmati apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan pada dirinya.

Ia sempat berharap laki-laki tinggi itu bisa mencintainya secara utuh, tapi ketika mengingatnya lagi sungguh itu pemikiran yang sangat konyol.

Siang itu..

Chanyeol seperti biasa ada di perpustakaan, seperti yang sudah kujelaskan.. Ia sama sekali tak merusak reputasinya sebagai siswa terbaik di sekolah meski sebenarnya ia sudah berubah.

Ia membuka-buka sebuah buku tentang ilmu pengetahuan saat pembicaraan dua orang di balik rak menyita perhatiannya.

"Kudengar Byun Baekhyun tidak dekat lagi dengan Sehun."

"Ya, kabarnya begitu.. Aku jadi ingin bermain dengannya.."

"Haha.. Sejak Sehun tak lagi dekat dengannya semua jadi terasa lebih mudah ya.."

Suara mereka menjauh, Chanyeol tanpa sadar meremas ujung-ujung buku yang ia baca, ia tak suka pembicaraan orang-orang tadi.

Tapi sebenarnya apa yang ia tidak sukai dari pembicaraan tentang Byun Baekhyun?

.

.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri di tepi sebuah jendela di koridor lantai dua.

Memperhatikan murid-murid lain tanpa ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Dan _mood_-nya hampir saja memburuk saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang berjalan menuju ujung lorong, tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali menatap ke luar, ke lapangan di bawah sana.. Dimana bisa ia lihat Baekhyun dan beberapa anggota klub atletik berlari untuk lomba yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa minggu lagi.

Sebuah garis lengkung indah tergambar di bibir Chanyeol.

Andai saja Baekhyun melihat ini, Park Chanyeol kini menatapnya dengan tatapan dan senyum yang begitu lembut.

Tapi rasanya senyuman itu harus memudar ketika kejadian tak terduga tiba-tiba terjadi do bawah sana.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba jatuh tanpa ada yang menyentuh, dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya segera berkumpul.

Senyum Chanyeol berganti menjadi ekspresi kaget dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia berlari menuju tangga.

Hei, untuk apa dia berlari sepanik itu?

Untuk siapa ia khawatir?

.

.

.

"Ngh..."

Baekhyun memegang dahinya sendiri saat kepalanya terasa berat.

Semakin kesadarannya pulih, ia semakin merasa pusing.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu.."

Gadis itu terkesiap saat mendengar suara rendah yang ia tahu milik siapa.

"Cha-Chanyeollie?" matanya semakin menyipit saat mendapati siluet yang ia yakin itu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia berhasil memperjelas pandangannya, Chanyeol duduk tak jauh dari ranjang itu.

Dengan rambut agak berantakan, kemeja putih yang terlihat kusut dan tanpa kacamatanya.

Ah, ini Chanyeol-nya.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya sinis, kedua tangan laki-laki itu menyilang di depan dada.

"Anemia, kelelahan, dan dehidrasi.. Apa kau mau mati, eoh?" tegur Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tahu laki-laki itu sedang marah kini.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa Chanyeol sampai semarah itu?

"Minum obatmu, aku harus kembali ke kelas.." ia beranjak hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun tapi kemudian gadis berambut sebahu itu tak tinggal diam.

Bersusah payah menahan beban berat tak terlihat di kepalanya, ia meraih lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku ikut.." ucapnya saat Chanyeol menoleh.

Gadis itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, "Dan membiarkanmu pingsan lagi di luar sana? Tetap disini kalau tidak mau membuatku marah.."

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol berubah sedrastis ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia seperti bukan Park Chanyeol yang meski biasanya memberi kehangatan tapi tetap saja dingin.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah begini?" Akhirnya Baekhyun menyuarakan pikirannya dengan tatapan aneh pada pria tinggi itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik tentu saja aku marah, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti.

Laki-laki tinggi itu berjalan menuju meja milik guru UKS dan memberi Baekhyun beberapa kapsul di dalam plastik kecil.

"Itu obatmu, cepat minum.."

Baekhyun hanya tak ingin membuat Chanyeol semakin marah, akhirnya ia menurutinya.

Chanyeol sendiri yang melihat Baekhyun menjadi penurut pun mulai melunak, ia kembali duduk, menunggu gadis itu selesai meminum obatnya.

Baekhyun meminum air yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk menelan kapsul terakhir, bersamaan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang terangkat membelai surai coklatnya.

Ia tersentak, menurunkan gelas yang semula bersentuhan dengan bibirnya dan menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol.

"Berusahalah untuk menjaga tubuhmu sendiri." sekilas Baekhyun tak ingin percaya bahwa yang kini ia lihat adalah ekspresi khawatir dari Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa? Mengkhawatirkanku? Seperti bukan dirimu saja." Baekhyun berusaha cuek dan menaruh gelas kembali ke atas meja.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi.

"Apa yang aneh jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" dahi Laki-laki itu mengernyit, sungguh Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat perubahan Chanyeol yang terlalu drastis ini.

"Oh.. Aku mengerti.. Tentu saja kau mengkhawatirkanku, ah maksudku mengkhawatirkan tubuhku.. Karena ini satu-satunya hal yang membuatmu terus mendatangiku kan? Tenang saja, aku bisa buktikan kalau tubuh ini tidak apa-apa.." Baekhyun membuka kancing-kancing kemeja seragamnya dengan perasaan terluka yang anehnya karena kata-katanya sendiri.

Tapi lebih dulu tangan Chanyeol mencengkram agar dua sisi seragam itu tak terpisah dan memperlihatkan kulit Baekhyun seperti biasanya.

"_Don't you dare_, Byun Baekhyun.. Bukan itu yang aku mau.."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya mampu terperangah karena Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan baginya kini.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berpikir bahwa aku hanya menginginkan tubuhmu saja?"

"Lalu apa? Bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya?"

"Kau—"

"Kau sendiri tahu aku tak punya apa-apa selain tubuhku ini..." nafas Baekhyun tercekat sesaat terutama saat ia menekan kata,'tak punya apa-apa'. Ya, itulah yang selalu orang-orang katakan padanya. Bahkan keluarganya sendiri.

Baekhyun terburu- buru memegangi seragamnya dan memakai sepatunya asal-asalan.

"Baek—"

"Aku mau pulang!"

Dan gadis itu pergi tanpa bisa ditahan.

Chanyeol menendang ranjang di depannya saat sadar Baekhyun benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

Prakk..

Baekhyun tersentak, kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut terusik saat sebuah benda menampar pipinya.

Dilihatnya benda yang terjatuh diatas lantai itu.

Dan matanya melebar saat tahu itu adalah kotak kondom yang harusnya ada di Chanyeol, atau sialnya saat ini terbawa olehnya.

"ANAK KURANG AJAR! KATAKAN MILIK SIAPA BENDA ITU?!"

Baekhyun menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum sinis.

"Sejak kapan umma peduli pada urusanku?"

Dan ucapan Baekhyun sama sekali tak membuat keadaan membaik, nyonya Byun justru terlihat semakin marah.

Mendengar ibunya berteriak-teriak, sang putra sulung keluarga Itu pun masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Ada apa umma?!" tanya laki-laki yang menjadi kakak kandung Baekhyun itu.

Byun umma hanya menunjuk benda yang menjadi sumber masalah ini. Baekhyun semakin malas karena kakak 'terhebat'nya itu kini kembali ikut campur.

Ia tahu kakaknya itu akan kembali mencaci makinya tapi sungguh ia tak tahu kalau kali ini ia justru melakukan kekerasan fisik, tiba-tiba saja rambut Baekhyun ditarik hingga gadis itu merasa kulit kepalanya akan ikut lepas.

"AAKHH!"

"TIDAK TAHU DIRI! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL BIADAB SEPERTI INI, BYUN BAEKHYUN?!"

"Le-pas! Apa pedulimu tentang urusanku.. Cukup kau menjadi anak yang selalu disayang appa dan umma! Tak perlu ikut menggangguku!" rintih Baekhyun.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan melayang mulus untuk Baekhyun. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya kakak kandungnya itu melakukan kekerasan fisik, biasanya ia hanya membuat mentalnya jatuh dengan segala macam caci maki.

"Kau memang sebuah kesalahan di keluarga ini.. Harusnya kau tidak ada.. Tidak pernah ada, Byun Baekhyun!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun mendengar kalimat itu, tapi ditambah dengan panas di pipinya membuatnya nekat untuk segera pergi dari ruangan itu.. Dan akhirnya keluar dari rumah dengan hati yang begitu sakit.

Mereka semua tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik, bagaimana bisa seorang saudara kandung justru memusuhinya sejauh ini?

Dengan airmata yang tak juga berhenti, Baekhyun membiarkan kakinya melangkah entah kemana.

.

.

.

Berakhir di sebuah taman yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya, Baekhyun terduduk lemas di sebuah ayunan.

"Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?"

Ia menatap kosong pada tanah di bawah sana.

Tak ada satupun yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan bahkan untuk sekedar menampung tangisannya.

Kenapa hidupnya begini buruk?

Baekhyun tertawa, dan terus tertawa karena merasa kehidupan mempermainkannya.

Tak ada satupun orang yang peduli padanya.

Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan kaus putih dan celana pendek mendekatinya.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Chanyeol.

Apa ini kebetulan? Kenapa Chanyeol?

Baekhyun hanya memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong saat Chanyeol yang panik mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat tamparan tadi.

Ia tak kuat, ia tak bisa lagi menahan beban ini.

Dan tangan Baekhyun terulur begitu saja, memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya dan membenamkan wajah di perut laki-laki itu.

Bahu Baekhyun bergetar dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan kausnya yang perlahan terasa basah, Baekhyun menangis. Ia mengelus punggung gadis itu, hatinya terasa sakit melihat keadaan Baekhyun seperti ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berhasil membawa Baekhyun kerumahnya dengan alasan untuk mengobati lukanya. Baekhyun pun menurut karena saat ini ia memang butuh suatu destinasi, dan ia rasa Chanyeol satu-satunya tempat.

Gadis itu hanya duduk tertunduk di tepi ranjang Chanyeol sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Chanyeol kembali memasuki kamarnya itu dengan segelas susu hangat.

"Baek.."

Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajah. "Ini.. Minumlah dulu, mungkin bisa membantumu lebih tenang." ia menyodorkan susu itu dan dengan lemah Baekhyun menerimanya.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun lagi seperti saat di ruang kesehatan, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

Ia merasa sentuhan Chanyeol begitu menenangkan dan lebih hangat dari susu yang kini sudah berpindah melewati kerongkongannya.

"Jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri, kau bisa mengandalkanku.." untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia merebut laki-laki ini dari Luhan, Baekhyun melihat senyum lembut di wajah tampan itu.

"Y-yeol.. Aku.. Kau tidak seharusnya sebaik ini.."

"Hm? _Wae_?" Baekhyun kaget saat laki-laki di sebelahnya itu justru menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"_A-ani _hanya saja... Itu... Membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.." ia tertunduk sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol tang menangkup perutnya.

"Huh? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Tentu saja.. Aku.. Aku yang membuatmu berpisah dengan Luhan dan aku ini hanya... Hanya—"

"Pelarianku?" putus Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak mampu berkata lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun.. Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk berhenti menganggap aku ini hanya menginginkan tubuhmu saja?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya yang masih terasa perih.

"Aku ingin kita serius, baek.. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu hanya sebuah mainan.. Aku justru ingin melindungimu.."

Dada Baekhyun seperti dialiri sesuatu yang hangat saat mendengar itu.

"Tidak mung-kin.." sergah Baekhyun.

"Baek.. Dengar dulu.. Aku tahu hubungan kita berawal dari hal yang tidak menyenangkan dan aku terus bersikap tak baik setelah itu.. Maaf... Tapi sepertinya, aku mulai menyukaimu.."

Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol justru akan bicara hal sensitif seperti ini. Ini terlalu... Di luar harapan?

Baekhyun tak pernah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan menyukainya.

"Tidak.. Ini salah!" Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata Chanyeol.

"Ini salah, Yeol! Aku yang membuatmu berpisah dengan Luhan! Aku ini jahat dan tidak pantas menerima itu!" jelasnya.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Tidak ada yang salah, Baek.. Aku tahu kau hanya seorang gadis lemah yang menyimpan masalahmu sendiri, atau diam-diam menceritakannya pada sebuah piano."

Baekhyun terkejut, Chanyeol tahu?

"Aku jadi berpikir, aku terlalu cepat menilaimu buruk saat aku tahu kau hanya mencoba bertahan dengan keadaanmu.. Dan aku sadar, aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah di awal hubungan kita.."

Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Harusnya aku tak perlu marah tentang kejadian Sehun dan Luhan yang memang mencurigakan sejak lama, harusnya aku tidak perlu melampiaskan kemarahanku padamu, dan harusnya aku tidak menyetubuhimu saat i—" Baekhyun membungkam Chanyeol dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Maaf Baek.. Aku hanya ingin kita menjadi sesuatu yang baru, aku sungguh menyesal karena hubungan tak bertanggung jawab ini.. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, kau boleh membunuhku jika tidak percaya!"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Aku... Aku tidak percaya bukan karena tidak yakin padamu, Chanyeol-ah.. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir ini terlalu cepat? Kita bahkan baru sebulan bersama."

"Tapi itu membuatku sangat yakin, kau tahu.. Aku mulai merasakannya saat aku menciummu."

Baekhyun mengernyit tak paham, "Me-mencium? Kau tak pernah melakukan itu."

"Ya, kau benar aku tak pernah menciummu saat kau sadar.. Karena aku tahu ciuman sangat berbahaya, itu bisa mengikat dan sekarang aku percaya."

Baekhyun masih tak mengerti.

"Aku menciummu saat kau tertidur, Baek.. Saat kau menginap disini.."

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia tak tahu mengapa tapi.. Chanyeol yang ia pikir tak pernah mau berciuman dengannya justru mengambil ciumannya diam-diam dan itu sudah lama.

"Baek?"

"Ka-kalau begitu cium aku sekarang, supaya aku juga yakin..."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli, " Kata-kata yang bagus."

Dan Chanyeol segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun kembali ke pelukannya.

Ia melupakan sejenak masalah dengan keluarganya tadi, menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol yang terasa seperti pertama kali.

Ia sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya diinginkan.

Baekhyun hanya berharap Chanyeol bisa menjadi satu-satunya hal baik dalam hidupnya, hanya itu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 dan ini ChanBaek!**

**Tenang aja meski ini tentang per-couple tp cerita mereka(HunHan ataupun ChanBaek) belom selese sampe disini.**

**Maaf ya kalo gak puas sama update-an ini.**

**Chapter depan punya KaiSoo**

**Seeya in the next chap! ^^**

**Thankseu!**

**.**

**.**

**Sign.**

**Black Spica.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Attitude**

**Chapter 3 "Your Dark-Side" [KaiSoo Story]**

**.**

**EXO's fanfiction presented by Black Spica**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan|ChanBaek|KaiSoo|SuLay**

**Romance/Hurt/Angst**

**Mature rated for some adult scenes(Almost PWP)**

**Warning! Genderswitch for ALL ukes! Out of Character! No Children under 17! Complicated plot! Slight of crack pair but at least will be Official Pairings!**

**Copyright © Meira Hisaka's manga "How to Play a Honor Student" created at 2012 with some changes.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tahu tak ada satupun hal yang sempurna di dunia ini._

_Begitu juga dengan kau dan segala sisi gelapmu._

_Tapi aku tetap berusaha mencintaimu secara sempurna._

_._

.

.

Tak pernah ada hal baik yang terjadi di hidupku.

Percaya atau tidak, aku nyaris bosan dengan kehidupan ini.

Bangun di pagi hari, kuliah, pulang lalu tidur dan kembali melakukan aktifitas yang sama esoknya. Terus berputar seperti itu.

Aku mulai mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang baru saat aku sampai di titik jenuhku

Menjadi seorang simpanan dari laki-laki beristri.

Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya melalui _chat _di sebuah SNS, dan setelah beberapa kali berinteraksi ia memutuskan untuk menjadikanku simpanannya.

Istrinya yang menjadi guru untuk kelas akhir sekolah menengah ternama di Seoul begitu sibuk dan selalu pulang malam sehingga ia butuh 'pelarian' lain.

Hubungan kami tak berjalan lama karena akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku karena kami ketahuan oleh istrinya—yang anehnya tak menyalahkan siapapun dari kami.

Selama menjalani hubungan itu aku sadar tak akan pernah ada sesuatu yang sempurna, bahkan jika kita sudah menikahi orang yang kita cintai.

Cinta itu belum tentu terisi sempurna setelahnya.

.

.

.

Gadis kecil minim ekspresi itu baru saja turun dari bus tepat di halte kampusnya. Sambil merapikan rambut hitam panjangnya yang sempat berantakan, ia berjalan seperti biasa melewati gerbang yang akan mengantarkannya pada kebosanan penuh selama lebih dari setengah hari itu.

Kakinya yang dihiasi _flat shoes _berwarna krem melangkah ringan hingga tiba di kelas, seperti biasa kelas itu begitu ribut.

Lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, gadis itu menuju bangku kosong yang tersisa dan itu letaknya bersebelahan dengan kerumunan anak laki-laki yang sedang berbicara seru.

Salah satu dari mereka menoleh, menatap si gadis yang sibuk dengan sebuah buku di tangan.

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum.

Dosen mereka datang dan yang lain sibuk bubar sementara laki-laki tadi masih asyik menatap gadis di sebelahnya itu.

Menyadari _Miss _Anderson yang sudah ada di depan kelas akhirnya membuat si gadis dingin itu menutup bukunya, sekaligus menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki itu masih memperhatikannya.

"Jostein Gaarder? Kau menyukai buku-bukunya?" laki-laki itu membuka pembicaraan dengan senyum.

Si gadis hanya mengagguk, sedikit tertarik sebenarnya karena ternyata teman sekelasnya ini tahu tentang Jostein Gaarder yang ia idolakan.

"Aku juga membaca _Maya _dan _the Alchemist_.. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau suka novel fisafat berat seperti itu, Do Kyungsoo.."

Laki-laki itu benar-benar mengambil perhatian Do Kyungsoo yang ingin sekali membuka mulut untuk bicara tentang karya-karya itu jika saja ia tak melihat _Miss _Anderson yang menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Laki-laki itu tertawa renyah karena melihat ekspresi kecewa Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"_Orange Girl_ akan menjadi karya barunya..."

"Ya setelah _Sophie's World._.. Aku suka semua karyanya."

Dan tebak, bagaimana bisa Do Kyungsoo yang minim ekspresi itu kini tersenyum bersama orang lain.

"Kau tahu banyak, Kai.. Aku tidak heran kau jadi anak kesayangan dosen-dosen kita."

"Kedua.. Setelahmu tepatnya." Mereka kembali tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak 3 semester terakhir, Kyungsoo menemukan hal menarik lain di kampusnya.

Dan itu adalah Kai.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak menaiki bus seperti biasa, ia pulang bersama Kai saat ini dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka bicara banyak.

Kyungsoo tak tahu ia akan bisa begini dekat dengan lawan jenis padahal ia tipe orang yang introvert dan jarang membuka diri pada orang sekitarnya. Tapi Kai benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman di saat pertama mereka memulai percakapan tadi.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Apartemen kecil tak jauh dari taman kota.. Kau sendiri?"

"Rumahku dekat Hongdae, bersama keluargaku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

Mereka masih mengambil langkah pelan, membahas beberapa hal dan keduanya sangat tertarik karena banyaknya kecocokan di antara mereka.

"Wah.. Kita terlalu cocok rasanya..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga tidak tahu sama sekali kalau kita punya terlalu banyak kesamaan."

Kai tampak berpikir sesaat, "Uhm.. Ayo ucapkan bersama-sama eskrim yang kita sukai!" usulnya iseng karena ingin tahu sejauh apa kesamaan mereka.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..."

"_Banana Parfait./Banana Parfait!_" Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan rasa tidak percaya lalu tertawa keras.

"Whoah.. Ini benar-benar hebat!"

.

.

.

Pagi di hari ke dua belas semenjak pertama kali Kyungsoo akrab dengan Kai. Dan Kyungsoo kini justru lebih bersemangat untuk datang ke kampus.

Dua belas hari sanggup merubah Kyungsoo yang dulu seperti bongkahan es menjadi lebih berekspresi jika bersama Kai.

"Kyungie!"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Kai berlari ke arahnya. Gadis itu melambai ringan dan menunggu sampai Kai berdiri di sisinya.

"Huahh... Kau terlihat manis hari ini, Kyungie~" Kai mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dan entah bagaimana Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak protes.

"Dan kau terlihat semakin hitam, Kai-yah..."

Kai sempat memprotes tapi kemudian mereka terkekeh, sambil melanjutkan langkah menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sekarang semakin memperhatikan seisi kelas, padahal itu adalah hal yang paling tidak ia sukai.

Ia kini tahu Kai dekat dengan beberapa laki-laki yang juga teman sekelasnya dan Kyungsoo merasa tak ada satupun orang yang tidak menyukai Kai.

Ditengah pelajaran Kyungsoo pernah memperhatikan Kai yang ditunjuk Mr Heo untuk menjawab soal dan ia sadar Kai begitu pintar.

Sadar atau tidak sejak hari dimana Kai menyebut nama penulis favoritnya, dunia Kyungsoo hanya dipenuhi tentang Kai.

.

.

.

"Kita punya banyak kesamaan, tidakkah itu membuatmu berpikir bahwa kita ditakdirkan bersama.. Err.. Berjodoh mungkin?"

Kyungsoo memasang raut bingung, hei kali ini hal bodoh apa yang dibicarakannya?

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Entahlah, kurasa kau tidak akan rugi kalau berpacaran dengan laki-laki ini..." jawab Kai penuh percaya diri.

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa, apa itu artinya Kai memintanya menjadi kekasihnya?

Gadis itu berdehem sesaat lalu memasang ekspresi seserius mungkin.

"Yah.. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menolak jika kau yang mengatakan.."

Dan selanjutnya Kai hanya tertawa senang karena ungkapan secara tidak langsung-nya itu diterima oleh Kyungsoo.

Hari itu, mereka resmi berpacaran.

.

.

.

Sebagai teman saja Kai begitu manis, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana saat dia menjadi kekasih bagi Kyungsoo?

Tepat, Kyungsoo merasa hari-harinya kini sempurna. Ia bahkan selalu tak sabar untuk segera bertemu hari yang baru karena sekarang ia membenci saat-saat tidur malam karena itu membuatnya berpisah dengan Kai.

Si cantik Kyungsoo kini tak lagi murung ataupun pendiam, ia memiliki Kai.

Mereka berdua pasangan yang sempurna.

Dan yah.. Kyungsoo hampir lupa bahwa kesempurnaan itu tak ada.

.

.

.

Sore itu sepulang dari kampus Kyungsoo mampir di sebuah minimarket untuk membeli beberapa barang.

Hari mulai mendung dan ia harus cepat sampai ke rumah sebelum hujan turun.

Dengan terburu-buru ia menuju gang di samping taman menuju apartemen kecilnya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu berlari kecil ketika melewari tikungan dan tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis lain yang sebenarnya berjalan pelan.

"Ah.. Maaf..." ucap Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena ialah yang berlari dan menabrak anak itu. Tapi tak ada jawaban, anak itu hanya kembali berjalan seolah tak memiliki nyawa.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat sudut bibir anak itu memar dan pipi kirinya sedikit lebam.

Ia ingat sempat membeli beberapa plester luka dan cairan antiseptik, mungkin benda-benda itu bisa membantu anak tadi karena bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tidak tega melihat keadaannya.

Melihat lebam kebiruan tadi saja Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana nyerinya.

"_Chogi_~" Akhirnya ia berlari hendak menyusul anak tadi yang sudah berbelok ke arah taman.

Kyungsoo mencari-cari di sekitar taman, sepertinya ia terlalu telat bergerak jadi anak itu sudah menghilang. Ia berniat menyerah, tapi kemudian ia melihat gadis tadi sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan dengan raut sendu.

Kyungsoo merasa harus membantunya, tapi belum saja ia melangkah seseorang menghampiri anak gadis itu. Seorang laki-laki tinggi berkacamata yang sepertinya kekasih gadis itu.

Ia jadi hanya melihat dari kejauhan, gadis tadi memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dan kemudian mereka beranjak setelah sang laki-laki memberi kecupan singkat di dahi gadis itu.

Kyungsoo bersyukur setidaknya ada yang peduli pada gadis itu, ia sempat berniat membawanya kalau saja laki-laki tadi tidak datang.

Gerimis mulai turun dan Kyungsoo yang sadar kembali berlari menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

Saat ini para mahasiswa sedang menikmati istirahat makan siang mereka.

Kai tentu saja segera menghampiri meja Kyungsoo dan menagih janji gadisnya itu kemarin.

"Mana bekalku? Kau tidak lupa membuatnya kan?" goda Kai, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan segera mengeluarkan kotak makan dari dalam sebuah_ paper-bag._

"_Jja_... Makanlah, aku membuatnya khusus untukmu." Ia membuka kotak makan itu dan tak lupa menaruh sumpit di depan Kai.

Kekasihnya itu rupanya terlalu sibuk mengagumi makanan yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Kotak bekal itu terisi beberapa gulungan kecil kimbap, telur dadar, sosis dan beberapa sayuran. Tapi tataan cantik dan rapi itu membuat Kai tidak tega mengacak-acaknya.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Kai hanya terdiam disana.

"Ng.. Hanya tidak tega menghancurkan karyamu.."

Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa geli mendengar ucapan itu.

"Astaga, kau ini kenapa? Aku membuat ini kan memang untuk dimakan.."

Kai hanya meringis kecil dan mencomot sepotong sosis.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya laki-laki berkulit tan itu, ia sudah mulai menikmati acara makannya tanpa memikirkan bentuk bekal itu lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"Aku punya roti melon.." jawabnya.

Kai mengangguk dan membiarkan gadis pemilik mata besar itu kembali mengamatinya.

Ah, Kyungsoo jadi ingat soal gadis sore kemarin.

"Ohya, kemarin aku bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan.."

"Apanya yang istimewa dari bertemu anak perempuan?"

"Aishh! Dengarkan aku dulu, Jongin bodoh!"

Kai terkekeh karena Kyungsoo menyebut nama aslinya yang jarang terdengar.

"Anak itu.. Kelihatannya sangat menderita dan sedih.. Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya ketika terburu-buru tapi ketika aku minta maaf ia hanya menoleh sebentar dengan tatapan kosong.."

Kai mulai tertarik, ia mengalihkan tatapan pada wajah Kyungsoo kini.

"Aku melihat pipinya lebam dan ujung bibirnya terluka, aku jadi kasihan.. Karena ingat membawa plester luka, aku berniat mengejarnya. Tapi untungnya ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya." Kai tersenyum menanggapi cerita Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie bukan hanya cantik tapi juga baik hati ya.." Godanya.

"Aishhh.. Jangan bicara seperti itu.." Kyungsoo hampir saja menjitak Kai yang terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

Hari inipun mereka berdua pulang dengan berjalan kaki, Kai bilang ini sehat tapi bagi Kyungsoo ini cukup melelahkan.

"Kau mau minum, Kyung? Aku ke sana sebentar.." Kyungsoo mengangguk saat Kai menunjuk sebuah mesin minuman kaleng.

Setelah Kai menjauh, gadis itu hanya berdiri diam di sisi trotoar sambil memegang tas-nya, mata bulatnya memperhatikan sekitar yang terlihat cukup lengang.

Hanya ada beberapa orang berjas yang berlalu-lalang dan ibu-ibu yang membawa banyak kantung belanjaan.

Sampai manik matanya menemukan sosok yang baru kemarin ia temui. Sosok gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang sempat membuatnya iba.

"Dia.." gumam Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu bersama pria kemarin—yang ia asumsikan sebagai kekasihnya dan mereka masih menggunakan seragam. Kyungsoo lega melihat plester menempel rapi di pipi gadis itu.

Pasti kekasihnya menjaga dengan baik.

Entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo begitu bersyukur, hanya saja semenjak melihat ekspresi gadis itu kemarin ia jadi ikut sedih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dugaannya bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih diperkuat saat melihat tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam dan menyatukan jari-jari. Ah, ia sedikit iri melihat itu, karena ia sendiri masih malu-malu untuk sekedar menyentuh Kai.

"Kyung~" Kai kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman jeruk di tangannya, buru-buru Kyungsoo mengajak Kai mendekat dan menunjuk gadis tadi.

"Kemarilah!"

"Apa?"

"Itu.. Gadis yang tadi aku bilang, ia sepertinya sudah lebih baik.."

Gadis yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo menoleh pada pria tinggi—kekasihnya itu hingga ia dan Kai bisa melihat jelas tawa di wajah gadis itu.

"See? Kurasa pacarnya benar-benar baik jadi—"

Kyungsoo terdiam saat menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi Kai yang justru menurutnya aneh.

Laki-laki itu menatap tajam pada sepasang kekasih yang Kyungsoo tunjuk dan rahangnya mengatup rapat.

Bahkan Kai sempat membuat kaleng minuman di tangan kanannya berubah dari bentuk semula.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan Kai meski ragu, "Kai? Ke-kenapa?" ia takut karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kai seperti bukan yang biasanya.

Tapi secepat itu pula Kai menoleh dan berubah ekspresi ketika melihat Kyungsoo. "Eh? Tidak ada.. Ayo.." ia merangkul Kyungsoo dan menyeret gadis yang masih kebingungan itu.

.

.

.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di depan Kai, menatap pria itu masih agak bingung.

"Kai?"

"Uh?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau aneh sejak tadi.." tanya Kyungsoo khawatir, ia terlalu sensitif untuk merasakan perubahan _mood _kekasihnya itu.

"Anii.."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu bangkit, "Kalau begitu kubuatkan makanan ya supaya kau mera—" Kyungsoo hendak menuju dapur namun tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kai menubruknya dari belakang, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Tidak perlu.. Aku tidak apa-apa Kyungie.." bisik Kai sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo yang kelewat mungil.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi, ia berbalik menghadap Kai hingga tangan laki-laki itu yang tadi mendekap perutnya berpindah jadi melingkari pinggangnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kai-ku yang tampan?" Kyungsoo mengusap poni Coklat Kai yang terasa halus menyentuh kulitnya. Dan kekasihnya itu mengulas senyum simpul.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang... Percayalah.."

"Tapi—"

Kyungsoo tak jadi bertanya karena Kai sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Yah.. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya ia harus berhenti menginterogasi Kai karena bahasa fisik ini mengatakan Kai sedang tidak baik.

"Mnghh..." Kyungsoo menggeliat karena Kai memperdalam ciumannya, ia sungguh kaget karena ini pertama kalinya Kai melakukan hal sejauh ini.

Dan tautan itu terlepas setelah Kyungsoo benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Nafas gadis itu terengah begitu pula Kai yang bernafas pendek-pendek.

Tangan Kyungsoo menahan bahu Kai agar laki-laki itu tidak menciumnya dulu selagi ia mengambil nafas dan Kai mengerti.

"Kyung.." tangan Kai terulur mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dan membuat gadisnya itu menatap langsung ke dalam mata _onyx _Kai.

Ya, Kyungsoo mengerti apa maksudnya.

Kai sedang menginginkannya dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir Kai.

Kyungsoo tak lagi ingat apa-apa selain membalas ciuman Kai dan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba diangkat.

.

.

"Mnghh.. Mmhhh.." Kyungsoo mengeratkan remasannya pada sprei saat Kai bergerak dengan begitu memabukkan.

Kaki kanan Kyungsoo dibawa Kai untuk bertumpu di bahu landai miliknya dan ia sendiri sibuk menggerakkan tubuhnya keluar-masuk di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kai bersumpah Kyungsoo sangat cantik saat ini dan ia tak bisa sedetikpun berpaling dari wajah itu.

Ia terus mengamati gadis itu, erangan dan desahan menggoda keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo seiring hentakan Kai yang penuh semangat.

Tangan kanan Kai menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dan memberi sugesti pada gadis itu, "Shh.. Buka matamu sayang.. Lihat aku, aku ingin melihatmu.."

Dan Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, menangkap sosok Kai yang kini begitu seksi. Dengan poni basah yang terjatuh dan keringat yang meluncur pelan dari pelipis.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terus terhentak oleh gerakan Kai, tapi itu tak menghalanginya untuk menikmati wajah Kai yang begitu tampan baginya.

"Anghh.. La-gih.. Kaihh.. Mhh..." Kyungsoo tak tahan dan berakhir dengan kembali memejamkan mata saat kenikmatan menjalar cepat di seluruh sistem syarafnya.

Kai menuruti permintaan gadis itu, menusuk terus dengan lebih brutal dan setelah tujuh atau delapan hentakan dalam, keduanya mencapai puncak tertinggi itu.

Tubuh Kyungsoo segera melemas begitupun Kai.

.

.

.

Kai memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo malam ini, dan mereka belum berganti posisi semenjak menyelesaikan 3 ronde yang spektakuler.

Bahkan tubuh mereka hanya terbalut selimut sejak dua jam ini.

Kai memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan mengelus bahu putih tanpa cela milik gadisnya itu.

Untuk beberapa detik tak ada pembicaraan, mereka hanya saling tatap sambil mengagumi paras masing-masih, dan sekilas mengingat permainan mereka tadi.

Kai mengecup ujung hidung Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau suka yang kita lakukan tadi?" Sang gadis membuka pembicaraan terlebih dulu.

"Hum? Maksudmu" tanya Kai bingung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, ia mengalihkan tatapan ke ujung selimut yang mereka gunakan.

"Kau pasti bisa merasakannya tadi.. Kau pasti tahu kalau kau bukan yang pertama.. Aku sudah bukan—"

Chup..

Kai kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa Kyung? Normal jika sebelumnya kau punya kekasih dan melakukannya.. Hanya saja.. Aku berharap aku bisa menjadi yang terakhir.."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ada sebuah rasa bersalah saat mendengar itu dari mulut Kai. Haruskah ia menjelaskannya sekarang?

"Ng.. Kai..." cicit Kyungsoo.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo masih ragu untuk mengatakan ini, pikirannya masih bergulat satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya helaan nafas berat menjadi garis _finish _pikirannya.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang mungkin memang seharusnya kau tahu.."

Kai memperhatikan, sesekali mencium hidung kecil Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan.

"Uhm.. Aku.. Sebelum bertemu denganmu.. Aku.."

"Ya?"

Kyungsoo menatap ragu, jarang-jarang ia menjadi gugup seperti ini. Pelan ia menatap mata Kai yang penasaran menanti jawaban.

"Aku pernah menjadi simpanan laki-laki beristri.." Ucap Kyungsoo sebagai final, pelan tapi mampu ditangkap pendengaran Kai.

Bohong kalau Kai tidak kaget, masalahnya ini Kyungsoo! Seorang gadis _introvert _yang lebih senang membaca buku ketimbang bercanda dengan teman-teman lain.

Kyungsoo tahu ekspresi inilah yang akan ia dapat, "Kalau kau mau meninggalkanku setelah tahu hal ini, tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu di awal dan tidak mengecewakanmu karena yang kau dapat hanya sebuah barang yang segelnya sudah rusak." Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap seolah tak apa-apa meski sebenarnya ia sangat berharap pada pria ini.

"Hei.. Kau bicara apa Kyungie..? Jangan berpikir terlalu berat.. Aku tahu setiap orang pasti punya sisi gelap, siapapun itu.. Jujur aku kaget.. Tapi kalau kau berharap aku akan mengundurkan diri setelah mendengar itu.." Kai menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat di dada bidangnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, Kyung.. Aku bahkan nyaris gila mencintaimu.." bisik Kai.

Kyungsoo termangu, apa Kai serius?

"Ta-tapi aku sudah—"

"Ya, sayang aku tahu.. Aku tahu.. Sekarang coba kau pikirkan.. Jika aku ada di posisimu, atau bahkan aku memiliki rahasia yang lebih mengerikan dari itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo diam menatap ke dalam mata itu. "Tentu saja tetap mencintaimu.."

Kai tersenyum teduh, mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan memeluknya lebih erat. "Kalau begitu kita punya jawaban yang sama.."

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum lega, ia sempat khawatir mengatakan hal itu pada Kai tapi akhirnya Kai memberi jawaban yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Ohya ngomong-ngomong soal tenang, sejak tadi masih ada satu hal yang tidak bisa membuatnya tenang. Kyungsoo masih penasaran tentang gadis tadi dan ekspresi Kai.

Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari Kai yang mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh. Ia yakin Kai punya sesuatu yang disembunyikan dan Ia ingin sekali bertanya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak boleh merusak momen ini.

_'Tanya besok saja, masih banyak hari' _pikir Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyuapi sepotong telur dadar untuk Kai.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum menyadari betapa manisnya Kyungsoo.

"Makananmu selalu enak.." puji Kai yang hanya dijawab dengan senyum tipis dari kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan.." dan Kyungsoo kembali menyumpit sepotong daging ayam.

Tapi sepertinya momen manis itu harus terusik karena seorang teman dari kelas lain memanggil Kai dari depan pintu kelas dan memintanya kesana.

"Tunggu sebentar ne?" Kai mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lalu beranjak setelah menerima anggukan dari sang gadis.

Kyungsoo menoleh untuk memperhatikan Kai dan teman-temannya yang sedang mengobrol, ia menunggu sambil menggigit sepotong daging ayam saat matanya menangkap ponsel Kai yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja.

Kyungsoo berkutat dengan pemikirannya untuk membawa ponsel itu ke tangannya atau tidak.

Dan keputusan final Kyungsoo adalah mengambil ponsel itu. Rasa penasaran sudah terlanjur menggerogotinya.

Beruntung Kai hanya menggunakan _screen-lock_ geser bukan _password _dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit senang, apalagi melihat _home-screen _laki-laki itu yang ternyata salah satu foto mereka. Tapi rasa senang itu tak berlanjut lama hingga Kyungsoo membuka foto-foto milik Kai.

.

.

.

Kai kembali duduk di depan Kyungsoo dengan senyum cerah.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menahan perasaannya yang campur aduk, ia mampu mengontrol emosinya dengan baik saat mengembalikan ponsel Kai sambil menunjukkan foto yang membuat laki-laki itu begitu terkejut.

Foto seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di ranjang hanya dengan sebuah _bathrobe_, ia menggeser layar untuk memperlihatkan yang lain.

Ada banyak foto yang berbeda namun dengan objek yang sama.

Gadis yang kemarin mereka temui. Gadis berambut coklat yang membuatnya kasihan kemarin.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?" suara Kyungsoo bergetar.

Kai melotot tak percaya kalau Kyungsoo bisa menemukan foto-foto itu.

"Siapa yang jadi selingkuhan mu disini? Aku? Atau dia?" Kai masih bungkam, hanya menatap sendu pada ujung meja dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab.." Akhirnya gadis itu beranjak dan meninggalkan Kai sendiri, ia butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri sekarang.

Sungguh, ia tak menyangka Kai seperti ini.

.

.

.

Siang itu Kyungsoo pulang sendiri, ia tak mau masuk di mata kuliah terakhir karena tak ingin melihat wajah Kai dulu untuk saat ini.

Hatinya terasa benar-benar hancur karena tahu Kai sudah mengkhianatinya. Jadi itu alasan dibalik ekspresi Kai kemarin?

Kyungsoo terus berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, sementara kaki kecilnya terus berjalan dan tanpa sadar kini ia berada di sekitar Seoul International High School.

Ia tak bermaksud apa-apa sebenarnya tapi kemudian ia melihat gadis yang kini ia benci itu baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah bersama laki-laki tinggi yang biasanya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa sangat emosi karena kejadian tadi memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu. Orang seperti apa sebenarnya gadis itu?

.

.

Kyungsoo terhenti di tepi trotoar, matanya tak lepas menatap pasangan yang kini tengah menikmati makan siang di restoran yang letaknya di seberang jalan.

Berbagai asumsi melayang-layang di kepalanya tentang siapa sebenarnya gadis itu dan bagaimana Kai mempunyai puluhan fotonya sementara gadis itu sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Kyungsoo mendecih ringan saat melihat adegan mesra antara sepasang kekasih itu, dimana si laki-laki mengusap bibir sang gadis.

Hampir saja Kyungsoo menyerah dan menyelesaikan kegiatan menguntit ini kalau saja tidak melihat keduanya sudah berdiri dari tempat semula.

Dan Kyungsoo harap mereka akan pulang.

.

.

.

Benar saja!

Kyungsoo berhasil mengikuti gadis itu hingga masuk ke sebuah rumah setelah laki-laki tinggi berkacamata itu pergi.

"Jadi disini rumahnya.." Ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang listrik dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada.

Ia tak bisa berada terlalu dekat dengan rumah itu dan tak bisa melihat sebenarnya orang seperti apa gadis itu.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sadar bahwa tingkahnya ini tidak benar, toh ia bisa bertanya langsung pada Kai kan?

Tapi bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo hanya diam sementara objek yang membuatnya penasaran justru lewat di depan matanya.

Dan rasa penasaran Kyungsoo terjawab begitu saja saat rumah itu ribut dengan sebuah teriakan "Byun Baekhyun! Kau masih berani pulang ke rumah huh?!" Kyungsoo buru-buru pergi ke arah sumber suara. Beruntungnya ia bisa melihat objek yang membuatnya penasaran karena kini gadis itu dan seseorang yang ia duga sebagai ibunya justru bertengkar di ruangan dengan pintu geser kaca yang besar.

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berekspresi apa, terutama saat gadis yang diteriaki dengan nama "Byun Baekhyun" itu menerima tamparan keras dari tangan lain.

Yang ternyata milik sosok yang ia kenal.

"ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA! KENAPA MASIH BERANI PULANG KERUMAH! SURUH LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK ITU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, BODOH!"

Kepala Kyungsoo mendadak terasa pusing saat melihat pertengkaran itu, bukan.. bukan karena ributnya tapi karena sosok Kai yang ternyata ada disana.

Ba-bagaimana bisa?

Kai..

Itu benar-benar Kai-nya...

Tunggu.. Byun Baekhyun.. Marga Kai juga.. Byun. Tidak mungkin kan ini rumah...

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA! JANGAN KEMBALI! ADIK TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget saat tahu kini suara itu terdengar dekat dan benar saja, Kai menyeret gadis bernama Baekhyun itu sampai di depan pagar rumah mereka, tak peduli kenyataan bahwa gadis itu menangis dengan dahi terluka.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI KE RUMAH INI SELAMA KAU MASIH HIDUP! KAU KAKAK TERBURUK YANG PERNAH ADA!" Baekhyun berlari begitu saja setelah Kai melepas tangannya.

Kyungsoo masih melotot kaget dan mematung di tempatnya. Situasi apa sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi di depannya ini? Kai.. Kakak? Gadis itu.. Adiknya kan? Lalu...

Tapi gadis berambut hitam itu justru berhenti berkutat dengan pikirannya saat matanya dan sepasang mata milik Kai saling bertemu.

Gawat! Kai melihatnya!

Kaki Kyungsoo yang gemetar mengambil satu langkah ke belakang sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berlari dengan wajah ketakutan.

Ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

Dan kejadian itu berhasil membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Dugaan-dugaan tentang Kai terus menyerang pikirannya hingga ia tak bisa memejamkan mata sedangkan hari ini ia harus kembali masuk kuliah.

Kyungsoo bahkan tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa saat ia bertemu dengan Kai nantinya.

Mengacuhkannya atau justru harus meminta jawaban yang jelas?

Semua kejadian ini begitu tiba-tiba dan membuat Kyungsoo frustasi.

'Aku tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan..' pikir Kyungsoo sambil terus berjalan menuju kampusnya.

Tapi, lagi-lagi jantung Kyungsoo hampir saja mencelos keluar saat melihat sosok Kai yang berdiri di depannya.

"Bisa ke rumahku sebentar, Kyungie?"

Ia mengatakan itu tanpa beban dan seolah tidak tahu bahwa saa ini Kyungsoo merasa takut—sekaligus penasaran.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengekor di belakang Kai, ia sungguh takut saat mendengar Kai mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kai membawanya ke lantai dua rumah itu, Kyungsoo sempat melirik ke beberapa sudut sepertinya keluarga Kai sedang tidak ada. Rumah itu sangat sepi sekarang.

Cklek..

Bahu Kyungsoo menegang saat Kai membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan memberi isyarat agar gadis itu masuk.

Kamar Kai... Lumayan rapi meski jelas lebih rapi kamarnya. Aish.. Bukan waktunya memikirkan itu.

Kai menuju sebuah pintu lain di dekat lemari besar miliknya, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya mengekor. Dan sepertinya Kai belum puas memberinya kejutan tiga hari belakangan ini.

Sesuatu di balik ruang kecil di dalam kamar Kai ini adalah sumber keterkejutan Kyungsoo yang lain.

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya sendiri dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat foto-foto gadis bernama Baekhyun itu tertempel penuh di salah satu sisi dinding.

Ruangan itu hanya memiliki sebuah kursi dan meja. Dan Kai perlahan duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang ada disana, sementara Kyungsoo masih tak percaya menatap seluruh foto-foto itu.

Ini lebih terlihat seperti ruangan seorang... Psikopat?

Tanpa menatap Kyungsoo, Kai mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.. Dia adik kandungku.. Byun Baekhyun. Adik perempuan yang harusnya aku lindungi tapi aku justru mencintainya.. Sebagai seorang wanita."

Kaki Kyungsoo mendadak lemas, ia sudah menduga itu sejak kemarin sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Kai membuatnya _shock _berat.

"Sejak aku menyadari perasaanku sampai sekarang tak ada seorangpun yang kuijinkan masuk kesini.. Kau lah yang pertama."

Kai harus rela ketika Kyungsoo menatap nanar padanya seolah ia melakukan suatu hal yang sangay hina. Yah, meski kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Aku sangat tahu bahwa perasaanku ini tidak wajar, tak ada satupun yang tahu bahwa aku mencintai Baekhyun. Dan demi menyembunyikan hal itu aku terus mencacinya lebih kasar dari siapapun selama bertahun-tahun.."

Kai tertunduk dan mengusap dahinya sendiri. Kyungsoo masih terdiam di ambang pintu.

"Selagi aku terombang-ambing dalam ketidak wajaran-ku, aku terus berusaha terlihat sempurna dalam berbagai hal, pelajaran... Juga pergaulan.. Ayah dan ibu menganggap aku berhasil dan menjadi kebanggaan mereka, dengan predikat itu aku terus memusuhi Baekhyun dan memperlakukannya seolah dia produk gagal.."

Entah perasaan apa itu, tapi Kyungsoo justru merasa begitu prihatin dengan keadaan Kai. Dalam kalimat-kalimat itu tersirat beban yang begitu berat.

"Baekhyun berubah menjadi anak yang susah diatur dan selalu melawan, aku sadar itu semua karena sikapku.. Aku tahu dia hanya ingin dicintai meski sebenarnya disini aku lebih mencintainya dari siapapun. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun membuatku tertampar keras.."

Kai menghela nafas sesaat.

"Dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dengan seorang laki-laki, saat itu aku benar-benar merasa ditampar.. Kejadian itu menyadarkanku bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku dan aku yang marah pada diriku sendiri justru menamparnya untuk yang pertama kali seumur hidupku.. Aku hanya merasa kecewa dan menyesal karena perbuatanku selama ini.."

Kali ini Kai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, pemandangan itu membuat hati Kyungsoo makin tidak tega dan memutuskan untuk mendekati Kai yang kini terlihat rapuh.

Pelan, dibawanya kedua tangan mungilnya ke belakang kepala laki-laki itu lalu mendekapnya erat agar Kai bisa lebih tenang.

"Tapi kau salah Kyung... Aku sama sekali tidak menjadikanmu pelarian atau apapun itu.. Aku justru bisa mulai melupakan perasaanku pada Baekhyin setelah bertemu denganmu.. Aku baru memulainya dan berharap suatu saat nanti benar-benar hanya kau yang kupikirkan.. Tapi kau justru tahu lebih dulu.. Dan aku yakin setelah ini kau berniat meninggalkanku dengan segala sisi burukku ini.."

Kyungsoo membawa wajah Kai menatapnya lalu mengecup bibir itu sesaat.

"Apa aku terlihat semudah itu menjauh darimu?"

Kai hanya terdiam dengan dahi berkerut samar atas sikap Kyungsoo. Gadis itu segera memberikan senyuman terbaiknya meski matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kau percaya untuk membantumu.. Aku pasti akan melakukannya, Kai.. Kau ingat? Aku akan menerimamu seburuk apapun sisi gelapmu.."

Kyungsoo memeluk erat kekasihnya itu dan Kai sungguh tak menyangka akan mendapatkan ini.

"...Asal kau berjanji untuk tetap berusaha melupakan adikmu.. Dan mencoba mencintaiku sepenuhnya.." lirih Kyungsoo.

Dan satu pelukan erat di dapat gadis itu, Kai memeluknya erat-erat lalu mencium seluruh wajah gadisnya.

"Aku janji, Kyungie.. Aku berjanji.."

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lega.

Ia harap setelah ini, ia dan Kai benar-benar bisa memulai awal yang baru.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**Chapter 3! Kaisoo!**

**Oke katakan saya bodoh karena bikin Kai Out of Character banget dan maafkan saya, Baekhyun-ah karena udah bikin kamu tersiksa T-T**

**Chapter depan punya SuLay dan itu chapter kuncinya.**

**Maaf buat alur yang kecepetan dan saya ingetin lagi, semua tokoh di fanfic ini ada di satu timeline yang sama dan cerita mereka bakal saling berkaitan.**

**Thanks buat kalian yang masih baca ampe chapter ini, & mohon reviewnya yaa..**

**.**

**.**

**Sign.**

**Black Spica.**


End file.
